Valentine's Day Sexiness
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2015
Summary: One Shot Valentine's Day EO Story. Olivia decides to do something special for Elliot. Pure smut and sexiness applies. Please R&R!


**Title: Valentine's Day Sexiness**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the show, I would've found a way to bring Elliot back on the show and even get Elliot and Olivia TOGETHER! Alas, I don't own anything.**

**Setting/Classification: Romance, Alternate Universe, a little Humor, some language.**

**Spoilers/Notes: Set currently. Elliot did leave SVU, but I'll reveal where he's at in this one shot. Oh, and I'm pretending that Eli's not his son for the sake of this story.**

**Summary: Olivia has a sexy surprise in store for Elliot for Valentine's Day. **

**Author's note: Even though we're seeing Olivia apparently moving on with David Haden (Harry Connick, Jr.) (Who's one of my celebrity crushes), I'm still gonna continue to write and read EO stories because I'm always gonna be a hard core shipper. I'm sorry, but I'm an Elliot/Olivia lover until the day I die! Anyway, enjoy this one shot for Valentine's day.**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit Squad room**

**16****th**** Precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**February 14****th****, 2012 (Valentine's Day)**

If there's one thing detective Olivia Benson can't stand is the holiday on the 14th of February known as Valentine's day.

She hated the holiday. Hated it with a fiery passion.

For the longest time, she didn't understand what was so great about Valentine's day. To her, it's just another excuse for people to buy flowers, chocolates and maybe getting laid. If anything, in her mind, you should be showing love to someone every single day, not just the damn holiday. Whoever created the holiday needed to be shot in the foot.

Everyone knows that Olivia's pretty much married to her job as detective of Manhattan's Special Victims Unit. She's more than fine not having a date, not having a man in her life. It's been that way for 12 years. She has her share of bad dates over the years. She'd rather go home, curl up on the sofa with her favorite pajamas, eat ice cream and watch television. The hell with getting dressed up and going out with someone who's only interested in her line of profession. It's something she could live without.

However, her view on the holiday changed when her partner, best friend and now husband Elliot Stabler came into her life like a breath of fresh air.

And even though they're no longer partners, thanks in part to a tragedy that happened in this precinct almost a year ago, she can't imagine her life without him. He's been her rock, her confidant, her one true pride and joy for 12 years. He's been the longest relationship she had with man and they weren't even romantically involved until his 20-something year marriage to his high school sweetheart and mother of his four beautiful children Kathy Malone ended. When his marriage ended, his romantic relationship and eventual marriage to Olivia began.

And she couldn't be more happier.

Many don't get to see the caring, romantic side of Elliot. We all know him as a tough-as-nails detective with a temper to match. However, being a father to Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Lizzie and Tiana Jade Stabler (his youngest child with Olivia), Elliot's also very protective. He knew he raised some really good kids, but he can be worried a lot about what he has to face day in and day out. That's why whenever a case of children getting hurt comes his way, he can get really pissed off and violent at any perp who dares hurts a child.

Olivia have gotten used to his temper in the time he was her partner. She has one herself, but she's also shown to be compassionate and caring towards the victims, which is one of the reason why she loved him so much. And it's one of the reasons why he loves her so much.

Valentine's day was no longer a hatred of hers. She has a reason to celebrate it because she has a loving, caring, protecting, sexy husband to come home to every single night. Since leaving SVU, Olivia has been able to see Elliot a lot more, thanks to his new position running a national Sex Offenders Registry unit at the government building a couple of blocks from the 1-6. Olivia benefitted from being close to her husband because whenever she has a case, she can go right down there and fill him in on what's going on (and getting in some quick romps in his posh office doesn't hurt, either).

She looked at the time as realized it was almost 6:00 p.m. Olivia knew that she was gonna get home before Elliot, so she began finishing her paperwork. She wanted to get home because she has a sexy surprise in store for him. Because it's Valentine's day and Tiana was spending the evening with her older siblings, she decided to do something special this time around. Usually, Elliot would do something special; from turning their bedroom into an aura of romance to taking her away on a romantic excursion like the beach or even to a cozy bed and breakfast upstate.

This tine, she's gonna do something special. And she couldn't wait.

When 6:00 finally hit, Olivia grabbed her jacket, her vase of red roses that Elliot sent to her earlier today and the rest of her things and hightailed it out of the station house. She couldn't wait to get home and show her husband how much she loves him and that she couldn't wait to hold him in her arms tonight.

After all, any woman would be lucky to be married to a sexy man like Elliot Stabler.

X

**Stabler Residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**February 14****th****, 2012 (Valentine's Day)**

Elliot walked into his home, exhausted, but also anxious because he couldn't wait to see his wife again. Seeing her face, her beautiful smiling face has pretty much kept him on his toes every single day. He loved her so much and he kept pinching himself to see if it was all real to him. If this was a wonderful dream, then he'll never want to wake up.

He sat his things down on the table, then he noticed a note attached on the banister. Grinning, he snatched it off and unfolded the piece of paper; immediately the scent of vanilla whiffed his nose. He smiled because he never thought Olivia would do something for him.

_Hey, handsome. Kids are out of the house for the evening. I've been wanting you all day, so bring your sexy self upstairs. I have a surprise for you. Hurry up because I can't wait to have you! I love you!_

Elliot couldn't help but smile. Quickly, he sat the note down and headed towards the stairs; noticing a trail of red rose petals on the steps. His smile got even bigger as he started descending up the steps, the unmistakable smell of vanilla filled his nostrils and left his heart beating madly. Just what kind of surprise did his beautiful wife has in store for him.

He'd find out when he finally reached the top of the stairs. He headed towards the bedroom, noticing that the door was cracked open. Elliot took a deep breath before he placed his hand on the door and pushed it open, then he stepped inside. He was immediately surrounded by the aura of romance Olivia had created.

Red and white vanilla scented candles illuminated the dark room. The fireplace was roaring with a strong orange and yellow glow, giving the bedroom much more a comfortable feeling. Elliot was in complete awe as he stepped further in the room; closing the door behind him. He couldn't believe Olivia managed to put all of this together in a short matter of time. A smirk appeared on his face when he turned his attention to the bed and noticed a heart was formed thanks to the roses he sent to her earlier today.

He couldn't wait to have her.

Olivia's voice snapped him out of his trance as he looked over his shoulder and his jaw dropped. She was standing in the bathroom's doorway; looking gorgeous in a red lace teddy. He couldn't even speak because he was too busy drooling over his sexy wife. He couldn't find his voice.

"Close your mouth before a fly gets in," she teased him with a smirk.

"Liv...you...gorgeous," he squeaked. He was still drooling.

She strutted over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She laid her forehead against his and smiled, realizing that she had accomplished her mission.

"You like?" she asked, still smiling.

Elliot just nodded her head. " I love. What made you decide to do this?"

"Well, because you spoil me with your love ever single day and since we've been married, the spoiling escalated. I decided I wanted to do something for you for a change," she explained, grinning foolishly.

"Oh, believe me, just loving me is spoiling enough," he said, winking at her.

"Well, since it's Valentine's day, I think it's time that I show you how much I love you," she said before she crashed her lips to his, opening her mouth and sliding her tongue in his mouth, moaning softly when he responded. A squeal escaped her lips when she felt his calloused hands cupping her plump ass and lifted her up in his strong arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her hold on him because she wanted to be close to him. She never wanted to let him go.

Elliot carried her over to the bed and softly laid her down on it. Olivia grabbed his tie and pulled him down with her, with him landing right on top of her. With the flickering candles surrounding them, they became lost in each other.

Frantically, Elliot began removing his clothes; wanting nothing but bare contact with Olivia right away. She helped him remove his clothing, wanting to feel every inch of his skin on hers. She helped him strip down to his boxers, then pushed him down on the bed; straddling him with her now aroused thong clad core pressing against his growing bulge.

"Aren't we eager?" she giggled, wriggling around on his lap.

He just groaned. He wanted more. "You just don't know."

"Oh, I do know. But, don't you worry about a thing. Mama's gonna take good care of you," she leaned down and whispered in his ear, then she started nibbling on his earlobe, eliciting a groan escaping from his lips.

Olivia kept nibbling on his ear as her hand reached down between them and slipped her fingers inside his boxers. Coming in contact with the head of his engorged shaft, a sly grin appeared on her face; realizing that she can have some fun with him.

"Must you torture me, woman?" Elliot breathed heavily.

She just kept grinning at her husband. "We got all night."

"Damn, lucky me," he sassed. However, pleasure contorted his face when she wrapped her hand around his shaft and began rubbing him softly; feeling the pre cum forming in her hand. Another grin appeared on her face when she saw the drugged expression on her husband's handsome face. She knew she was pleasing her man and she was proud to bring him such pleasurable heights.

Then, with her other hand, she pulled his boxers down to his ankles, for which Elliot kicked them off with his feet; leaving him bare to her delight. Olivia reached over on the night table and grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup, then she popped the cap open. She turned it upside down and watched with great satisfaction as the chocolate syrup oozed right onto his broad chest and rippling abs. Elliot shivered momentarily because of the chocolate syrup oozing on his body and it was cold.

"My very own Elliot Stabler sundae. Mama likey," Olivia grinned before she straddled him again. He let out a pleasurable sigh as he watched her lower her head and began licking the syrup right off of his chest with her mouth and tongue. He ran his fingers through her dark brown hair and enjoyed what she was doing to him. She wasn't kidding when the note said she couldn't wait to have him.

She continued licking him all over; getting the chocolate sauce on her lips, but she didn't care. She wanted her husband and tonight she got him; naked, laying in their bed and at the mercy of her. She moved further down on his glorious body; licking both of his nipples, poking her tongue inside of his belly button before coming in contact with his now fully aroused erection. Licking her lips and grinning foolishly, she started feasting on him with her awaiting mouth.

"God, Liv, baby," Elliot moaned as he watched her bob her head up and down. He gripped her scalp with his fingers as she continued to give him a blow job. Her fingers started tickling his testicles lightly; scratching him with her nails gently and caressing him softly as she kept bobbing her head up and down, picking up the pace. Moaning softly while she kept lapping at him caused him to vibrate in her mouth even more. He knew he was getting ready to bust at any time.

When Olivia swiped her tongue against the head of his shaft and scrapped her teeth on him gently, that was it. Elliot came hard, fast and furious in her mouth. She lapped up every single drop of him and released him from her mouth with a 'pop'. She crawled back up over his body and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly; giggling softly when his hands came in contact with her ass again.

"Woman, I think you're trying to kill me," he joked when they pulled apart.

"No. I'm just spoiling you, that's all," she replied, trying to act innocent.

"Well, if that's what you call spoiling, I can't complain," he replied before he conjured up enough strength to flip her over on her back. He grabbed a handful of rose petals off the bed and began to sprinkle them all over her; hitting her face, her stomach, her legs and her arms. She closed her eyes and sighed happily as he leaned down and started tugging at the straps of the teddy she was wearing. He pulled them down, exposing her breasts and licking his lips when he saw her nipples become turgid peaks.

Elliot started massaging them with his hands; thumbing her nipples and watching her part her lips and moan softly. He leaned down and fastened his mouth around one of the distended peak; sucking on it softly, which caused her to arch her back and moaned a little bit more loudly. She ran her fingers through his receding hairline and hissed loudly when he started paying attention to her other nipple.

"Oh, God," she breathed softly when he grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup and he started oozing it on her breasts, then he sat the bottle down, leaned down and started licking her between the valley and underneath. He lapped up every single drop of the chocolately goodness on her chest while she laid back and felt tingles go up and down her spine. Elliot tugged the teddy down towards her ankles and peeled it off her body, leaving her bare to his delight.

Olivia felt her head swim when he inserted a finger inside of her swollen opening. He inserted another finger inside of her and began pumping slowly; causing her to arch her back even more. He went further down her body, kissing her stomach and allowing his tongue to enter her belly button and her naval. She felt a delicious feeling between her thighs when he started picking up the pace.

Elliot grinned as he watched his wife lift her hips off the bed and threw her head back in ecstasy. He now placed her limp legs on her broad shoulders and licked his lips when he came face to face with her swollen opening. He stuck his tongue and started licking up and down her slit, eliciting a strangled moan escaping her lips.

"You taste so good, baby. Wanna give daddy some more?" he cooed as he kept lapping at her center with his mouth and fingers. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair and moaned loudly as her husband continue to make love to her with his mouth. He reached underneath her body and cupped her ass with his hands, then he lifted her up so that he could have more access with her slit. Olivia thought she had died and went to heaven when Elliot found the one spot he was looking for. The one spot that would send her over the edge; for which she did.

As she was coming down from her high, he licked her again, sending her over the edge again with another powerful orgasm. Elliot lowered her body back down on the bed and crawled back up over her body, wrapping his arms around her and laying his forehead against hers.

"You cocky bastard," she breathed heavily, smiling brightly.

"Just returning the favor," he grinned smugly.

"As much as I would love for us to continue with this banter, would you care to make love to your wife right now before she has to finish the job herself?" Olivia said, looking at him with a knowing seductive look on her face.

"I'd be delighted," Elliot said with a smile on his face as he got settled between her legs. He leaned down and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly as he lifted her right leg over his hip and eased inside of her slowly and carefully. She closed her eyes; still trying to get used to his big size as he kept easing himself deep inside of her slowly. Once he finally buried himself to the hilt, he didn't move for a second. He peered down at her flushed face and smiled; still wondering if being with her was a dream.

"You're so beautiful, Olivia Nicole Stabler. I still can't believe you're my wife," he said softly, still smiling at her.

She couldn't help but to be touched by his kind words. She reached up and touched his face with her hand and smiled; still wondering how in the hell could Kathy give up this beautiful man who laying on top of her.

"I love you, Elliot," she told him and she meant it.

"I love you, too, baby," he replied before he cupped her hips in his hands and started moving.

It seems that every time Elliot and Olivia make love, it just keeps getting better and better between them. She could feel him thrusting in and out of her body like a pro; hitting every single spot and even coming in contact with her G-spot. The combination of his member invading her vaginal walls, the delicious friction they were creating and the growing musky smell of sex filling the room, she felt like was drowning in a pool of passion.

Before long, he pulled out long enough to turn her over on her stomach and smacked her ass, causing it to sting. That heightened the sexual arousal even more for her. He plunged deep inside of her from behind; going deeper and deeper with each stroke. He was hammering her with everything he had, giving her what she wanted and showing her how much he loves her; not just on Valentine's day, but everyday.

Olivia was withering in his arms as Elliot kept pounding inside of her with precision. She felt his hands gripping her hips tightly and him kissing all over he back and kept thrusting in and out of her with such a delicious and powerful friction. Before long, he reached down between her legs and starting fondling her clit again; finding the one spot that would ultimately send her over the edge again.

She wanted to prolong the orgasm for just a little bit longer, so she managed to stop his movements. He quickly got her meaning and pulled out of her once again. She pushed him down on the bed and climbed right on top of him; sinking down on him in one fluid motion. She began riding him like she never rode him before.

Olivia threw her head back and moaned so loudly, she thought the entire house was gonna shake. Elliot just looked up at his wife's flushed face and smiled; knowing full and well that he's responsible for putting that look on her face in the first place. As she continued to bounce up and down on him, he just laid back and enjoyed her 'spoiling' him with her movements.

Feeling on the verge of exploding, she picked up the pace and rode him even faster. She reached down and rubbed her clit with her fingers while Elliot sat up and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. The combination of him sucking on her breasts and her fondling her clit and rocking in a fast and furious pace finally became her undoing. She exploded in a mind numbing orgasm; screaming out his name and shaking violently as she let loose. Elliot let out a couple more thrusts before he spilled himself deep inside of her; groaning in her ear and panting furiously.

They both collapsed in an entangled heap on the bed; breathing heavily and holding on to each other like their lives depended on it. Olivia started peppering tiny kisses on his sweat drenched chest and smiled when he started kissing her forehead gently.

"Baby, that was amazing. Thank you for spoiling me," he said, breaking the silence.

She looked at him with a smile on her face. "You're welcome. I hope I didn't disappoint."

"Are you kidding me? Not at all. This was amazing; you're amazing, baby. I love you so much," he assured her with his infamous shit eating grin.

"Look, big boy, give a few minutes to recuperate. After all, I can't feel my legs right now," she quipped with a laugh.

"Okay, a few minutes. Then, I think we should get something to eat to refuel," Elliot suggested as he kissed her forehead again.

"Good thing I got us some takeout on my way home. All this sex makes me hungry," she laughed more loudly.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, then he pulled back and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "Happy Valentine's day, Livvie. I love you so much."

She laid her head on her chest and sighed happily. "Happy Valentine's day, El. I love you, too."

As they lay in each other's arms and basking in the after Valentine's day lovemaking glow, they knew that no matter what happens in life, they're always gonna have each other to lean on.

And no one's gonna take that away from them.

**The End!**

**Happy Valentine's day once again to everyone. Let's love one another without any evil entering in our sacred hearts!**

**Please review!**


End file.
